


Blossoming Bond

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Nino and Jaffar decide to enjoy their summer vacation together, and their new friend Annette tags along too.Due to the interference of a certain trickster, their time together takes a drastic turn.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Nino (Fire Emblem), Jaffar/Annette Fantine Dominic, Jaffar/Nino (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blossoming Bond

“Jafffaaarrr…”

The assassin in question raised his head, looking at the two girls in front of him, one of whom was being especially fidgety. His bare back sank against the cold wall, a soothing feeling as he continued to wait patiently.

“I’m bored!” the same girl whined. “Why is it taking so long?”

Jaffar didn’t mind waiting. He was a trained assassin; patience was part of the job. It was ironic though, considering Nino had that same role a long time ago. 

He couldn’t exactly fault her though. Whenever an individual was excited for something to happen, it was easy to grow impatient.

“I’m excited too, Nino,” a different voice answered. “But I don’t think Jaffar will know why it’s taking a while to open up.”

“I know that... it’s just…” she started, but cut herself off with a sigh.

It was unusual to be in the company of two girls, rather than one. Being with Nino was like second nature to him, but the presence of the ginger girl was one he was still not accustomed to. It certainly did help that the two girls were similar though, and he knew the second girl well enough that he didn’t feel the need to keep one eye open at all times. Nino was not in danger whenever with this girl. 

It had been around one month since his relationship with Nino began. He was still learning how to be a good partner, but thankfully, Nino was in the same shoes as him too. It was nice knowing they were learning together. 

Shortly after they became a couple, Nino ended up befriending a new arrival to Askr. Annette was her name. Similar to Nino, she was a tremendously hard worker, even if she was prone to frequent accidents. The girl felt a little lost in Askr at first, as although others from her world were present, none of them were from the ‘Blue Lions’. Jaffar initially thought she was referring to some sort of organization, but was a little surprised to learn it was a class from a school she attended.

What surprised Jaffar the most was how quickly he was warming up to the girl’s presence. Sure, he wasn’t as comfortable around her as he was with his girlfriend, but the difference wasn’t major. It was strange. He had a suspicion that Nino’s general aura was rubbing off on him. 

Usually, whenever the two were conversing, he’d linger a bit in the background, making sure they were both safe and having fun. It was a lot easier to keep an eye on both girls currently, though that was admittedly because of what they were wearing.

Jaffar was no pervert, but he could appreciate a good view… subtly, of course. He’d typically keep those eyes reserved for Nino, but Annette having a similar build was making him peek a few glances at her too. It certainly didn’t help that her swimsuit showed off a fair bit more skin either. Nino’s outfit was an aquatic blue, fit with seashell bracelets and accessories. Annette’s attire wasn’t too different, it being an orange bikini with a flower theme, though she did wear a blue coat to go over her shoulders, preparing her for the shade. 

As for why the two girls were in swimsuits (and he was in a simple pair of trunks and sandals), it was because they were waiting for the grand reopening of the Aether Resort.

Jaffar always thought Askr was a strange place, but it got even more bizarre when he learned that a good chunk of the kingdom could outright be renovated to look like something else. He was used to the resort being a place fitting the Winter season, but now those relevant festivities were over and heroes were desperate to jump back into the sun. Kiran, the summoner of Askr, shared the same view, prompting a week-long closure to switch biomes.

It was preposterous how such a thing was even possible, but at least the two girls were excited about it, even if one was becoming gradually impatient. 

Annette needed some convincing to accompany them. She knew Nino and Jaffar were in a relationship and didn’t want to intrude on that, but Nino was incredibly insistent, reassuring her that she adored having a female friend her age and always wanted her around whenever possible. Jaffar didn’t mind either. These kinds of festivities weren’t really his thing, so he was concerned that his general lack of interest would ruin Nino’s enjoyment. This way, she’d at least have someone to turn to should he prove disinterested… though he had a feeling he’d get roped into some antics anyway, and truthfully, he didn’t mind that. If it made Nino smile… he’d do it.

Right now, his main job was simply to keep an eye on the two and protect them should danger present itself. That was a responsibility he was more than happy to have, especially as this reopening had attracted quite a crowd. 

The benefits of the resort changing to a summer theme meant it was hard for weapons or tomes to be concealed, which helped make his job easier. Everyone was dressed for the occasion. 

Some had even greeted the group, such as Delthea, who made an effort not to look at Jaffar at all. He couldn’t blame her, considering the stern talking he had given to her a while back-- it had spooked her quite a bit. Delthea tried to play a potentially dangerous prank on Nino, but thanks to Eirika’s intervention, the problem was resolved. Eirika was also present too. The princess played the role of a big sister towards his girlfriend, not afraid to dote on her from time to time. She had dragged her brother to the event and he was not amused about it in the slightest. Jaffar could somewhat sympathize with him. 

“Attention, all heroes!” Sharena, the princess of Askr, from a podium atop the gates to the resort. She too was dressed for the occasion. “The wait is finally over! The Aether Resort is reopening!”

Jaffar drowned out the subsequent cheering, watching as the gates began to slowly open. A blinding, dramatic light blocked their view, but as it faded, they were greeted with the paradise they had been promised.

It was strange stepping from ordinary terrain to a manufactured seaside resort, but everything looked convincing. A large beach greeted them, already populated with numerous ocean-themed shops. The sea looked like it went on forever, but the illusion was broken thanks to the walls surrounding the resort. Regardless, the area was massive, and Jaffar suspected that if one were to find their way into the dense jungle nearby, it would truly feel like you were on a legitimate island. 

“This is amazing!” Nino was unbelievably impressed. She ran ahead, making sure to not get caught in the crowd. She stretched her arms, taking in the heat. The fact they managed to replicate that island humidity was the most impressive thing. Perhaps the gate wasn’t an entrance to a manufactured resort, but rather a strange portal of some kind. Either way, Jaffar was just glad the girls were happy. 

“Where should we go first, Nino?” Annette asked an important question. “I think hitting the beach sounds logical, but it’s probably going to be packed right now. Maybe we can explore the forest?”

Nino paused, pondering that same question to herself. Her friend brought up some very valid points. Noticing Jaffar was idle, Nino ran up to him, grabbing him by the hand. “C’mon, Jaffar! Let’s explore! Where do you want to go?”

“I’ll go wherever you like,” he responded.

Nino sighed, though she found amusement in his answer. She should have expected such a response from him. 

With the bulk of the crowd now occupying the resort, the group decided to follow Annette’s advice. They explored the dense, heated jungle first, quickly discovering it was becoming a place for people to train. A lot of fighters gathered here, eager to take advantage of the unique environment to further their strength. Jaffar did some training of his own, navigating through the canopy through stealthy jumps while keeping an eye on the gossiping girls. Though it was unlikely they’d encounter hostility, a deep woodland where it was difficult to call for help would be the place for something bad to happen. Jaffar was secretly equipped for such a possibility, but thankfully it never came. 

Their next destination was the beach itself, which while still busy, wasn’t as packed as it was initially. The group ate ice cream together, even if Jaffar was reluctant to buy some for himself. Naturally, it was Nino’s insistence that won him over. The two girls wanted to go swimming next, partly to get rid of the sweat from the jungle. They got caught up in a splash contest, with Jaffar being the biggest victim of the tournament.

Although he mostly kept up a neutral expression through his time with them, he was internally having a surprising amount of fun. The jungle provided some unexpected personal training, and the later leisure was satisfying thanks to the consistent smiles he was seeing.

“I’m exhausted…” Annette groaned. They had kept busy for many hours now, but it was starting to get late. They all had their limits and needed to rest, especially the Fódlan mage, who wasn’t as used to such frantic physical activity. 

“We had a good time, though!” Nino added energetically. “Right?!”

Annette nodded, walking up the steps that led to the inn. To sell the idea of the resort being a vacation hub, heroes had rented out rooms in an inn established just for the resort. That way, they could continue their vacation without interruption as soon as they woke up. “Absolutely! There are still so many places we haven’t been to either. Askr is the best!”

“Did you have fun too, Jaffar?” Nino continued the conversation while they entered the inn. 

“...it was alright,” he answered.

“That means he liked it, Annie!” the verdant-haired girl giggled, snuggling up against her boyfriend as they walked. It was a bit of an awkward position and it didn’t help that they were moving, so it didn’t last long. Regardless, he silently appreciated the gesture. 

While they worked their way up the building, trying to find their numbered room, Annette suddenly stopped. “Oh, this is mine!!” 

“Aww… I think you’re far away from us,” Nino was saddened. “It would have been fun if we were neighbors!”

“That’s okay, Nino,” Annette replied. “We’ll see each other tomorrow, okay? You both have a good night's sleep!"

Nino may not have seen that cheeky wink, but Jaffar certainly did. 

"You too!"

Since the Order knew that Nino and Jaffar were dating, they were granted a slightly larger room fit for two people. They’d have to share a bed, but it wouldn’t be the first time they had slept together, so they didn't mind.

Nino flopped onto the bed, enjoying its comfort after having such a long day. She giggled, not afraid to be a little childish as she rolled around a bit. Jaffar wouldn’t judge her. “This bed is really comfortable!”

“Our luggage got here safe and sound,” Jaffar observed, his priorities on making sure everything was accounted for. They didn’t pack much, just enough clothes and other appropriate items needed for a long summer vacation. 

Before they could continue conversing, they heard a knock on their door. Jaffar answered, finding it to be a familiar face.

“Annette?” he was a little bewildered by her presence. Hadn’t she just gone to her room? She must have chased after them to catch up so quickly, but she didn’t look out of breath.

“Hello!” Annette greeted them. “Sorry for the intrusion, but I almost forgot one thing! I bought a present for both of you. Take it!”

Stretching out her arms, she presented a pretty pink flower in a vase, ready to be displayed to brighten up a rather dull hotel room. 

“Oh!” Nino hopped off the bed, accepting the gift eagerly. “This is really pretty!”

“It is, isn’t it?” the ginger girl responded. “I bought it from the hotel’s shop. It is said to be a luxurious flower, and it is my way of saying thanks for such a great day!”

“Aww… you didn’t have to, Annie!” Nino placed the vase on a nearby desk. Jaffar eyed it carefully, wondering when Annette even had time to get that. It hadn’t been _that_ long since they separated. “We’ll keep it here for now, then we’ll take it back with us when the vacation is over.”

“Wonderful!” Annette responded positively, oddly sounding _really_ happy all of a sudden. Jaffar thought it was strange, but the girl was exhausted, and frankly, so was he. For that reason, he didn't think about it much. “I heard it has a subtle but pleasant smell. Apparently, it helps make your dreams pleasant too. Of course, that’s just what people say, but it at least looks nice.”

“Sounds great!” Nino responded, deciding to test that theory by smelling the flower herself. She was a bit disappointed when she didn’t smell anything of note, but perhaps it was something she’d notice after some time had passed.

“I’ll be retiring for the night now,” Annette began to say her farewells. She crept out of the room, turning away to face the couple. “You two have a good night’s sleep, alright?”

Nino waved goodbye as Annette shut the door on their behalf. Stretching her arms and legs, she yawned happily. “That was nice of her, wasn’t it?”

“...yeah.” Jaffar didn’t have much to contribute on the matter. Something about Annette was confusing him. The girl’s mannerisms were ever so slightly off, but he had a feeling he was looking into it too much. He hadn’t seen the mage tired before, so maybe she was just acting off due to exhaustion. 

* * *

As soon as Annette closed the door, or rather, ever so slightly kept it open, making sure it didn’t click into place, she took a deep breath.

To any passerby (of which they were none), they would see a bizarre sight. Annette’s figure began to distort, her figure blurring while it began to form a completely different shape. An older and taller woman took the place of the young mage.

 _“That assassin is suspicious,”_ Loki thought, resting her back against the wall. She sighed, deciding it was best not to dwell on it too much. _“No matter. My task has been completed. Let’s begin the experiment!”_

* * *

Whenever Nino and Jaffar retired for the night and shared a bed together, it wasn’t uncommon for things to grow intimate. While those temptations lingered in their minds currently, neither made a move, both wanting to be respectful of the neighbouring rooms. They had no idea how thin their walls were, after all.

They didn’t mind too much. As much as they loved their love life, they could restrain themselves. Their shared exhaustion was definitely helping their mindset too. 

Both slipped under the covers after turning the light off. Nino stared at her boyfriend in the darkness, giggling happily to herself. Though part of him wanted to cuddle her, he knew she slept nude (and so did he), so it was probably best they didn’t do anything to turn the other on. 

“Thank you for an amazing day, Jaffar,” Nino spoke, letting her head sink into the fluffy pillow. 

“You’re welcome,” he answered, appreciating his own pillow. With how his body felt, he wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep before Nino. He didn’t like to do that, but he figured the inn was safe and secure. “...thank you, as well. I had fun.”

“Aww… I always like it when you open up to me,” she sounded happy.

“Annette is a kind girl, but I only feel truly comfortable around you,” he confessed, brightening her smile even further, though he could not see it.

“You’re really making me want to cuddle you!” Nino whined adorably. “...it’s a shame I can’t.”

Jaffar was starting to feel bad. He wanted to hold her too, but it was just too difficult for them to resist each other. Sex was still relatively new to them too, so while they could control themselves, one wrong move could break their resolve.

“Good night, Nino,” he kept himself calm. “Sweet dreams.”

Nino sighed, deciding it was best to give in too. “Good night, Jaffar… my love.”

He liked being called that, but only Nino was allowed to know that information.

It wasn’t too difficult for the couple to fall asleep, but Jaffar was the first to wake up. However, he immediately noticed that he was still surrounded by shadows. How long had he been out? Not very long, it looked like. He couldn’t tell for sure, but what he did know was that… he was aroused.

He had dreamt of his girlfriend. It was a pleasant dream, at least at first before it took a different turn. It started romantically, but quickly grew very kinky. It frustratingly felt real, which wasn’t helping his current state of mind. It undoubtedly didn’t help that his dream ended right as he was about to climax, either. 

Jaffar thought about waking Nino up, asking if she was willing to... help him out, but he knew that would be wrong. Nino needed her sleep. Besides, though he didn’t mind displaying weaknesses around her, he knew waking her up for sex would be pathetic on his part.

“Jaafffaarrrr…”

The assassin froze, suddenly feeling Nino’s warm hands wrap around his stomach. The girl’s surprisingly sweaty body stuck to his back.

“You smell so good…” she spoke so seductively, using a voice he only ever heard during intimacy. Planting a barrage of kisses across his back, Jaffar felt an equal shower of shivers surge throughout his body. Nino started to grind against him, not helping his unstable mind. 

“Nino, what are you…” he struggled to speak.

“I had such a good dream…” she answered. “But then it ended, right before the good part… so now I want to finish it…”

Somehow, Jaffar was able to lock onto the revelation that they perhaps shared a dream. He assumed such a feat was impossible, but this _was_ Askr. 

He started to smell the same thing Nino was smelling too, but he knew that scent was not coming from him. As he breathed in the substance, his senses dulled even further, making it more difficult to resist her.

Everything fell apart when his lover’s curious hand sunk lower, wrapping itself around his erect shaft. Nino began to lightly jerk off her boyfriend, giggling while she did so. “You’re so hard…”

Jaffar wasn’t sure if he had ever heard her sound so… erotic before. Nino could be a kinky little thing when she was turned on, but this level of seduction was wild. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. Abruptly turning his body over, he locked Nino in a deep kiss. Taking advantage of her distraction, he returned the favor by trailing his fingers down her stomach, eventually reaching her _drenched_ pussy. His finger sunk into her snatch effortlessly, something he found surprising as usually, it would take some force.

“Ohhh… Jaffar…” she moaned loudly, barely able to keep her being together. Part of him was concerned about her volume, but it wasn’t like there was any getting out of this now. Her hand returned to his cock, continuing to jerk him off, but he noticed quickly that her handjob was not as enthusiastic. He didn’t blame her nor mind, since he knew how sensitive her insides were to his touch. She was distracted.

By this point, his eyes were beginning to adjust well to the darkness, allowing him to see his girlfriend’s lewd and pleasured face. Nino’s body was coated in a veil of sweat, something he theorized was because of her dream, since he wasn’t feeling too different himself.

Since Nino’s concentration on pleasuring him was waning, he decided it was best to divert all attention to her and let her relax. Using his superior strength, Jaffar gently, but firmly, pushed Nino onto her back, leaning up so he could claim the prize he desired. He had to get rid of that morning breath somehow. 

Nino, correctly anticipating what was to come, spread her legs. Though it was difficult to see still, he knew her figure well enough. It was not long before his tongue sampled some of her leaking liquid. 

Her voice skyrocketed immediately, her volume so high that she even broke out of her trance temporarily, just to keep her tones muffled with her hand. 

She knew it was easy to lose herself when Jaffar ate her out, but this was ridiculous. Her sensitivity was through the roof. Everything was starting to feel almost _too_ good! She was glad her head rested safely on the pillow, since it meant she could twist and turn it all she wanted without any fear of discomfort. 

Jaffar didn’t need the ability to see to make her squirm. He had memorized where all her sweet spots were and knew exactly how to please her. The sheer amount of juices leaking out of her was new, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Besides, he was fond of her taste anyway, so the more he got to drink up, the better.

“Don’t stop… Jaffar… don’t stop…”

Nino’s voice was broken beyond belief. He had no idea why she was so horny. He had a feeling they were at similar levels, but he was doing a much better job of restraining himself. Nino, on the other hand, had no idea _how_ to hold back. 

Unable to keep her legs apart, she squeezed them against her boyfriend’s face, her body begging him to never stop pleasuring her. He was used to her acting this way whenever he gave her oral sex. He didn’t mind either; her soft thighs felt wonderful against her face.

Interestingly, they didn’t stay stuck to his face for long. Nino abruptly released them, breathing heavily while Jaffar continued to lick and suck on her pussy.

“Jaffar…?” she used an inquisitive tone.

He paused, backing away slightly to look at her. “Yes?”

Through the darkness, he could see a beautiful blush painting her face. “...can you lay down?”

Jaffar did as she requested, returning to his part of the bed. He laid down, watching Nino shuffle onto her knees before standing up. Her intentions were made clear quickly when she hovered over his face, gently lowering herself. He immediately resumed eating her out, an action that almost made her fall over, but she regained her balance and laid down on top of his body. 

Nino wasn’t a selfish girl and always wanted Jaffar to feel great too. She had gotten too lost in the pleasure and almost forgotten that, but now she remembered that he needed some attention as well. His cock lacked a warm hand or mouth around it and it was her job to rectify that. 

She was happy to discover that he was still as hard as ever. Jaffar returned to licking away at her pussy, but did so at a steady pace, knowing that going too far would prevent his lover from pleasuring him. He admittedly didn’t mind that as he always put Nino’s pleasure above all else, but he knew his adorable girlfriend wanted to make him feel good too. For that reason, he resisted the urge to devour his favorite treat, instead choosing to savor it with smaller nibbles. 

Unable to resist the allure of his dick, Nino took his length into her mouth. It still felt surreal whenever she did these kinds of lewd acts, but they were frequent by this point so she was growing used to it. What felt the most shocking was that she actually knew how to suck cock now. The first time she did this, she was barely able to take in his entire length, and she wasn’t able to make him cum either. That had changed. While still challenging, she had trained her gag reflex and was able to take in his entire shaft, and her overall skill had increased to a level that meant it wasn’t hard to get him off. It still took time, since Jaffar wasn’t a quick shooter, but she didn’t mind that; after all, sucking dick made her feel so naughty… and she had grown to like that feeling a lot.

Together, the couple built up a rhythm that brought equal pleasure to the other, but not too much to avoid disturbing the other’s concentration. Jaffar slowed down his sucking, something he admittedly found preferable as he was running out of breath fast. Nino sucked elegantly on his dick, simply savoring the taste while she bobbed her head. She knew she could do a lot more, but it was great to simply be in the moment, enjoying the feeling of her pussy being pleasured with half a cock inside her mouth. 

Though Nino was certainly the more enthusiastic one outside of intimacy, it was Jaffar who could get a little too into things during their private time together. While content with eating her out steadily, one of his favorite things was hearing his favorite girl cum. While some pride had a part to play in his love for it, it was mostly because he loved hearing her moan so brokenly. He had grown addicted to Nino’s lewd voice after hearing it for the first time and there was no sign of that love fading anytime soon. Her pussy tasting divine was the cherry on top. For these reasons, his body subconsciously sped up, disturbing Nino’s sucking. However, she was used to him getting carried away and took this as a challenge to keep pleasuring him adamantly.

Her resolve was impressive and she lasted a while, but eventually, the young mage succumbed to the pleasure. Jaffar held onto her ass, squeezing her cheeks consistently, augmenting the overall pleasure. Though exhaustion was creeping through his body, he did not let it stop him from pleasing his favorite woman. Nino let go of his cock, treating him to a lazy handjob while her voice lost itself to bliss. It wasn’t even loud anymore. She was feeling so good that she didn’t even have the energy to moan loudly. Jaffar was treated to adorable little whimpers instead, and by this point, he knew what they signified-- his lover was close.

There was only one thing he could do now. Continue, without losing himself to exhaustion. Jaffar had battled his way through tougher fights before, and knowing that his final reward was his girlfriend experiencing tranquility was a wonderful motivator. 

His determination paid off. Nino felt that wonderful pressure build up, and Jaffar’s consistency made sure it was not disturbed. She came surprisingly quietly, the intensity leaving her speechless. This was new to her, since she was always able to show Jaffar just how good he was making her feel, but not this time. Her entire body shook in bliss, her hands and toes stretching and curling instinctively in response to the pleasure echoing through her body.

Nino couldn’t believe how extraordinary everything was feeling. This was one of her greatest orgasms ever! Something was different on this night. What was causing it? She felt herself wondering these questions even as her body broke down. 

“Jaffar… I feel dizzy…” she told him, stumbling off his body. Jaffar shot up worryingly, making sure she was okay. He suspected all was well, but he had to make sure. He hastily turned on the light, observing how soaked in sweat not only she was, but he as well. Thankfully, Nino wore a pleasured face, even if she did look a little out of it. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her, mainly to see if she could still talk. 

Nino found herself giggling lightheartedly, which was a reassuring sign. “Jaffar… come closer…”

He did as he was told, shuffling over on his knees… and unintentionally falling into her trap. His worry for her made him not realize that even in such a situation, Nino could be a cheeky thing. Thanks to his closer proximity, his girlfriend quickly gobbled up most of his length, humming blissfully to herself. The positioning was a little awkward, but Nino managed to adjust it, getting on all fours so she could suck off her favorite man. 

Showing his approval, Jaffar placed a hand on her crown, and even showed his own cheeky side by reaching a hand back to grope her rear. She let out a long hum to acknowledge his actions, subsequently deciding to give him the blowjob he deserved. Since she was no longer distracted by his tongue, she could concentrate fully on pleasuring her man. To demonstrate how focused and eager she was, she wasted no time in taking his entire length into his mouth, letting his head tickle the back of her throat. While her gag reflex tried to intervene, she was good at suppressing it. 

Feeling his entire length inside her was always intense, but hearing Jaffar groan lovingly dispersed any desire to slow down. His sounds were as addicting to her as her sounds were to him. 

Both of Jaffar’s hands found their way to Nino’s crown, holding onto her gently while her head moved back and forth. He knew his girlfriend had learned to suck him off well… but everything felt way more incredible than usual. Either Nino was that turned on, or she had picked up some new skills, or perhaps he was feeling especially sensitive. He had a feeling all three reasons were a contribution. 

Nino didn’t even need to think about how to get him off anymore. She knew how. She knew he loved it when she sucked in her cheeks, tickling his shaft. She knew he loved it when a new batch of warm saliva coated his member. She knew he loved feeling all these intensities across his entire dick. 

Because of all these factors, even Nino wasn’t surprised when he came quickly. All this attention catered towards blessing his cock was pleasure just too much for him. Although Jaffar loved cumming inside her mouth and watching her throat swallow his seed, her pretty yet sweaty face was too enchanting for him and it won out. He pulled out just as the first load was shot, staining her youthful face with a line of semen. Nino leaned in, making sure the rest of his orgasm landed on either her face or hair. She never did mind getting messy this way. Feeling his warm seed all over her face made her feel so dirty and lewd, and she knew he liked the sight of it. It would tickle his pride quite a bit, but she actually wanted him to feel this kind of satisfaction. He deserved to feel proud, and seeing his spunk all across her face was one rare way to make him feel that satisfaction. 

“Ehehe…” Nino laughed, sampling a bit of his semen. It tasted as fantastic as ever. “You came so much, Jaffar…”

It wasn’t an exaggerated statement. It was the truth! His orgasm had lasted a bit longer than usual. Cum dripped off her chin, landing either on her breast or her lap, dirtying her body up even more. 

“You were just that good, Nino,” he unsurprisingly gave her all the credit.

“Consider it my thanks for eating me out so well,” she diverted some of the praise back to him. She honestly didn’t mind how humble he could be, but it was nice to see him accept some of the credit. He had done a good job, and so had she.

After such intense climaxes, the couple expected to feel exhausted. They had both felt fatigued while they were pleasuring their partner, but now… they felt strangely full of energy. It was as if their dual orgasms had rejuvenated their power. They both suspected initially it was due to some post-climax adrenaline, but that feeling never faded. 

They were both still very turned on, and _very_ ready to continue. 

“...Jaffar?” Nino broke the brief silence, gazing at him shyly, though hints of a cheeky smirk were starting to show itself. “Can we…?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he showed a rare smile. 

Having loved how his warm body felt against hers, Nino returned to her pillow, spreading her legs and inviting him to take her. Jaffar did not need any further instruction. While still a bit confused about why he was still so turned on, it didn’t matter much if it meant he could further pleasure his lover. As his head slightly sunk into her, he soon realized that they were indeed both sharing a heightened sensitivity. He felt an absurd amount of pleasure just by being slightly inside her, and the way Nino gasped and breathed heavily told him she was feeling the same. 

“...you’re so hard, Jaffar…” she repeated herself, likely as liked saying it. 

“And you’re so wet, Nino,” he returned the gesture.

“That’s all thanks to you, you know!” she excitedly countered.

Jaffar couldn’t help but smirk. “And I’m only like this because of you too.”

“This is going to keep going back and forth, isn’t it?” Nino’s enthusiasm and excitement refused to falter. Jaffar nodded, enjoying how being inside her felt, even if it was only barely. “...it feels really intense today… but I can take it, so don’t worry about me, okay?”

She adored how Jaffar could get so worried for her. For a lot of girls, it would grow to be annoying, but she liked comforting him and reassuring him that she could take it, even if she had to repeat herself often. Her words helped clear those theorized doubts, prompting her boyfriend to continue like normal. 

Jaffar’s first observation was how ridiculously humid her insides were. However, these enhanced versions of familiar pleasures were beginning to become less surprising now. That didn’t stop him from enjoying how wondrous she felt though. When he bottomed out, gently pushing up against her cervix, the couple temporarily stopped just to enjoy the intensity of it all. When Nino raised her arms, beckoning him closer, he leaned in and gave her the kiss she was craving. Though it initially started as a romantic one, their brewing arousement escalated it tremendously, leading to a passionate kiss that almost distracted them fully from the sex. 

When their embrace ended, they both gazed at each other’s sweaty faces, both communicating with each other with nothing but their eyes. Jaffar knew exactly what he had to do when her eyes tilted downwards. He did the same, taking a moment to observe the point of their connection and how amazing it both looked and felt. 

Sex was something he used to think wouldn’t be a big deal, but doing it with Nino had opened his eyes. It wasn’t simply just a form of pleasure, it was a way of expressing how much an individual loved their partner. He wasn’t going to thrust madly for his own pleasure-- he was doing it for hers too. Both prioritised the bliss of their respective partners over their own, and it was that commitment that always made their sex magical. 

Satisfied Nino was ready, Jaffar began to thrust slowly. While aware she could take it rough, he knew she had to grow re-accustomed to everything first thanks to that sensitivity. She was unbearably wet, but getting carried away could ruin the experience for her. He’d know when she was ready. 

Holding onto her hips firmly, he treated her calmly, but made sure to speed up at an appropriate pace. Nino’s moans were his cue; if she sounded satisfied, he was good to go. Luckily for him, not once did he hear her voice any complaint, either vocally or through a sound. 

One thing he liked about accelerating was how her body would move in rhythm. Her breasts, though small, danced at a faster pace. It was an intoxicating sight, especially paired with the increased volume in her moans. The pressure he was feeling inside was unbelievably great too, but he adored seeing her reactions the most 

Nino shared a similar view. Her eyes were on Jaffar, watching his face distort in pleasure. She wasn’t sure if he was even aware of how much he was leaking his internal joy, though she had a feeling he could say the same thing about her expression too. She absolutely knew she didn't hide her pleasure as well though; her voice was to blame for that. While she could control it, it felt nice to let it free, and of course, she knew it brought Jaffar immense satisfaction. How could she keep quiet? While there was some concern they’d get a noise complaint because of her singing, she was simply too horny to care that much right now.

“Jaffarrrrrr…” she would never grow tired of saying his name like that, and he’d never grow tired of hearing it. “I love youuuuu…”

“I love you too… Nino…” he answered, barely able to keep his voice together. Everything was just too phenomenal, and he still desired for even greater heights. He found some of that additional satisfaction by holding onto one of her breasts, letting his fingers sink into the squishy yet soft tissue.

Nino hummed in delight, unable to get enough of how he was treating her. However, she was beginning to desire something else. Although the missionary position showed so much, there was one particular position she had grown fond of. It was one they always switched to when they really got into it, and that criteria had long since been fulfilled.

“Jaffar, can… we… ah… switch?” she asked, knowing there was no need to elaborate. Jaffar knew exactly what she desired and was more than happy to fulfill her wish.

When he departed from her insides, he noticed how much of his length was soaked in her liquids. It wasn’t from her earlier blowjob either. He was wondering why she was accepting such a fast speed without complaint… this was why. He knew Nino was wet, but this was on a whole other level. He still wasn’t too surprised at the revelation; it was one that was frankly quite predictable, but it still mesmerized him all the same. 

Jaffar returned to his pillow, letting his lewd but cute lover take charge. Nino positioned herself above his crotch, guiding his cock back into her pussy by mounting him. She sat away from him, giving him a full view of her ass which he didn’t hesitate to firmly grab. However, being able to see her rear wasn’t the main appeal. She spent some time riding him, but it wasn’t long before she stretched her arms back, all so her boyfriend could tightly hold onto him.

Nino and Jaffar hadn’t dabbled in many kinky things, but this was something they had grown to like. Jaffar would hold onto her with a tough grip, pushing inside her while she pushed back. It was a position that definitely gave him control, something he wasn’t sure he liked at first, but Nino’s admiration for it won him over. 

Nino wanted to feel that way again and he was more than happy to comply. With his hold now securely around her wrists, he was able to use his strength to thrust into her too. Of course, while not the main focus, seeing her butt wiggle was a wonderful bonus. Though he wished he could see her face, she consistently made an effort to gaze back at him, showing a different flavor of lewd expression every time. 

“Jaffaarrrr…” she said her all-time favorite word. She couldn’t help but let her voice free. It was the perfect way to tell him how much joy she was experiencing.

Besides, it wasn't like she could stop her voice at all. Either she was humming endlessly, or moaning uncontrollably. Either way, it was all music to her boyfriend’s ears. 

“How are you feeling, Nino?” he asked. Of course, he knew the answer to that question, but he was curious _if_ she could answer it. While not the teasing type, he simply couldn’t resist the urge to be a little cheeky, just this once.

“Wonderful… so good… so gooood…” she managed to answer eventually, an admirable feat considering her current state. “Jaffar… are you… c-close?”

Considering the momentum they had built up, alongside their countless practice to keep it consistent, his answer was as clear as day. “I am. Where do you want me to...?”

Usually, she’d ask such a question whenever it wasn’t a safe day for her. Though they had a form of contraception, they knew it wouldn’t fully protect them, so they played it safe most of the time. Jaffar would only cum inside her if it was a safe day for her. Of course, there was still a degree of risk involved but it was minimalized.

“Inside…” she answered the question. “Inside… I really want it inside…”

Jaffar noticed that she didn't tell him if it was safe or not. He was tempted to ask, but figured she wouldn’t let him if things weren’t safe. He knew his judgment, and by extension, hers, was clouded by how aroused they were. Despite that, the idea of letting out his seed directly into her womb was the most appealing it has ever been. 

“Jaffarrrr…” she spoke in a more broken tone, her eyes narrowing. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but he knew they weren’t bad ones. 

Nino began to tighten up dramatically, her orgasm flowing through her and overwhelming her body without warning. One thing her ridiculous wetness removed was that compressed feeling, but it was now making a dramatic comeback.

The feeling of his shaft being squeezed, alongside all the other countless factors that spanned all the senses, brought Jaffar to his own climax. Still holding firmly onto his girlfriend, he came inside her, letting her womb taste his cum once more. Nino clamped down hard on his cock, her walls refusing to let go of his member until every last drop was forcefully squeezed out. The intensity was as absurd as he expected it to be, making it impossible for him to hide his own groans of delight.

The next thirty seconds were ones spent in tranquility. Pleasure overwhelmed their bodies and they tried their best to latch onto it as long as possible, not wanting this joy to never end. Unfortunately, all good things had to. Nino collapsed onto her boyfriend’s back, staring at the ceiling while her vision blurred. Jaffar wrapped his hands around her girlfriend’s stomach, soothing her body as it entered a state of rest.

This time, they were glad to feel some form of exhaustion after their climaxes. The lack of it during the first orgasms was strange, but everything still wasn’t quite right. While undeniably drained, they were beginning to recuperate fast. It happened every single time they smelt that wonderful aroma…

Lost in their temporary trances, even Jaffar didn’t notice the figure who had been watching them for some time.

* * *

Annette was distressed. 

She had woken up in the middle of the night. That alone was pretty annoying, but she figured the unfamiliar surroundings had made it happen. 

Unable to get back to sleep, she decided to quickly dress and head out to fetch a glass of water. Though fearful it would wake her up even further, she also knew the longer she stayed awake, the more apparent her dehydration would become. Getting some fluids into her took priority.

The only problem Annette faced was that she had no idea _where_ to get water, so she ended up stumbling around the inn complex. 

It didn’t take long for her to realise that she was indeed lost.

But there was a light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally. She saw a barely open door, with a light shining from it. Though she had no idea what heroes occupied the room, it meant that somebody was at least awake. That somebody could perhaps give her some directions.

Strangely, she ended up seeing Haar sleeping in the corridor. He was lying down against the wall, sound asleep. She wasn’t sure why he was here instead of in a bed. Though she wasn’t too familiar with the man, she did hear he was fond of sleeping, so perhaps this was his strange preference.

Regardless, she didn’t let it concern her too much. She was still dehydrated and needed answers to her questions immediately.

And so, she crept her head through the door, and was greeted by a truly unexpected sight.

It wasn’t just any room she had stumbled upon. It was Nino and Jaffar’s room.

...and they…

...they were…

...having…

...sex.

Annette had to double-check her sight, numerous times in fact, and even pinch herself a few times just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

But she wasn’t. Of course, she knew the two were dating, but she had no idea they were doing _that._ Sure, she lightly teased them earlier, but Nino has completely missed her wink, stopping her from subtly finding out if they were doing things behind the scene.

She didn’t know why, she really didn’t, but… she ended up watching. Her curiosity was through the roof. She knew it was strange to watch her friend having sex… but after seeing a glimpse, she was hooked.

Nino was riding Jaffar, her body facing the door, almost making Annette concerned that the girl would see her. However, Nino’s head was always either held up high, or focused on looking at her boyfriend. It was more difficult to see the raw sex, but she could absolutely see the repercussions of it. Nino’s breasts jiggled with every bounce, and her _voice... it would not stop!_

Admittedly, she had heard the girl’s leaking voice as she approached the room, but it was like her mind refused to acknowledge what it clearly was, at least until she saw things firsthand.

“Jaffaarrrr…” she heard Nino moan.

The young mage hated this. She hated how she liked watching this! Annette was no stranger to sex… she had read all about it in some steamy novels, so she considered herself fairly experienced.

But this was the first time she was seeing it firsthand.

“How are you feeling, Nino?” she heard Jaffar ask.

Though Annette heard him clearly, it was as if Nino didn’t. However, she soon learned that she was just taking her time to respond. Was she feeling _that_ good?

“Wonderful… so good… so gooood…” she finally answered. Her voice was… off. No… that wasn’t the best way to describe it. This _was_ Nino’s voice. She had just never seen her friend’s voice sound so… pleasured before.

Annette couldn’t stop watching. She knew she should stop, but she just couldn’t! Her dehydration wasn’t even a concern anymore. This was the perfect distraction, even if it was an unconventional one.

“Jaffar… are you… c-close?” she asked him.

“I am. Where do you want me to...?” he responded.

“Inside…” she answered the question. “Inside… I really want it inside…”

Annette was really starting to wonder if this really was some crazy dream she couldn’t escape from. She had arrived at the simultaneously best and worse time! She was seeing them at their peak… and she couldn’t decide if that was good or bad! She had no idea _why_ she was even debating it!

“Jaffarrrr…” 

Annette watched. She watched as the two reached their climaxes. She heard Jaffar’s lewd groans for the first time. She watched Nino _lose_ herself to the pleasure.

She couldn’t take it anymore. The itch she was feeling down below needed to be quenched. Haar be damned; if he hadn’t woken up by their ridiculous screaming, he wasn’t going to wake up at all. The nearby neighbors were worrying her, but she figured that since it was so late at night, they were sleeping too soundly to be disturbed 

She envied them. She was going to struggle to get back to sleep after this.

Annette pulled down her undergarments, a thankfully easy feat since she was wearing simple nightgear. 

She was soaked.

Perhaps the most arousing thing was that _smell_. Was it… the smell of sex? It smelt so strangely exotic. 

But it didn’t matter that much. No question did, really. The only thing that mattered to Annette was that she wanted, no, _needed_ , to cum. She had to do it fast while she could still see the couple. Seeing them was turning her on so much. If she didn’t cum before they went back to sleep, she’d be stuck in this ridiculously aroused state all night. She just knew it!

Annette entered a wondrous trance as soon as a finger slipped inside. She watched them start to make out with each other, unafraid to use their hands to touch each other erotically. She was so, _so happy_ to see this. It meant they weren’t done yet! They were going to continue, and she was going to enjoy her front-seat ticket. 

She knew she was a dirty girl for watching this. What would Nino think if she found out? The scariest part was that Annette _knew_ she wasn’t _this_ perverted. Sure, there was a secret side to her that was _very_ interested in sex, but not once did she think she would be doing something like this! 

Her body began to wobble as she fingered herself. She limped back and forth, as her eyes began to blur and her ears began to ring.

Everything felt extraordinary. 

Lost in bliss, she didn’t even notice the nearby man open his eye and smirk. 

Unfortunately, Annette had an unfortunate trait that decided to show itself at the wrong time.

No longer focused on her balance, all it took was a sudden wave of pleasure for her to trip forward, her momentum pushing the door open as she felt flat on her face. 

“OW!”

Nino and Jaffar paused, freezing up at the new arrival. Jaffar immediately jumped off the bed, grabbing a nearby knife from seemingly out of nowhere, instincts guiding his path.

“W-Wait!” Nino raised her voice, raising her arm to prompt him to stop. “That’s…”

Jaffar calmed down enough to ponder who had the audacity to fall into their room. As soon as he saw that familiar orange hair, he knew. Her curls were missing as her hair was down… and her ass was showing… but it was clearly Annette.

Meanwhile, the Fódlan mage was panicking internally. She saw nothing but the carpet and was afraid to look up. 

She was a clumsy girl. Everyone knew this. Even she knew this.

But she never thought it would lead to such an embarrassing situation.

“Annie, are you okay?” Nino sounded genuinely concerned, seemingly not caring that her friend’s bare bottom was sticking out. 

She couldn’t stay idle any longer. “...I’m fine.” She didn’t sound convincing.

Reluctantly, she lifted herself. It took some effort, but she made sure the first thing she did was pull up her underwear, lest they see her ridiculously wet pussy. 

She tried to keep up her poker face, but it was breaking fast. “...I’m just going to leave now. Can we… pretend this never happened, okay?”

Before either could respond, she turned to face the door, but before she could leave, something caught her eye. 

In the corner of the room, laying on top of a desk, was a beautiful pink flower. All rooms in the inn notably looked the same, aside from some deviations in size and the chosen beds. This stood out, and Annette found herself mesmerized by it.

At first, she didn’t know why, but then she figured out the truth. That intoxicating smell that was driving her mad… it was coming from this flower, wasn’t it?

...so why was her body moving her closer to it? Did she _want_ to lose any rationality? 

But the damage was done. Annette breathed in, inhaling the scent at its strongest. Her warm blush grew radically hotter and she started to wish she hadn’t pulled up her underwear; it was likely very stained by now.

“...Nino…” she whispered, looking at the couple.

“Annie, are you okay?” she asked. It was surprisingly difficult to make that inquiry. Nino felt dizzy and was struggling to concentrate. She knew she had to be there for her friend, but at the same time, her body was _begging_ her to do _anything_ involving her boyfriend’s cock. 

Jaffar finally put two and two together.

All this time, that strange aroma was the course of their heightened excitement for each other. But what didn't make sense was that it was Annette who had given them this flower. Why would she do such a thing? Did she even know about what it did? He was thinking not, considering how she was behaving now. 

Nino managed to finally concentrate on Annette, but was discovering a new, unusual problem. She could not keep her eyes off the girl.

...was Annette always this… attractive? That adorable blush of hers was making Nino’s heart pound rapidly. 

“Jafffaaaarrrr…” the green-haired girl whispered, turning to face her spouse while biting her lip. “...do you see what I’m seeing…?”

“I do."

The man had a safe hunch regarding what his girl was referring to. He was seeing beauty he hadn’t ever noticed before in Annette. Of course, he knew _why_ he was suddenly feeling this way, so he didn’t let it question his feelings towards Nino. Those were still intact, while these strange new ones were (hopefully) temporary byproducts of this bizarre flower. 

However, he didn’t expect to hear what Nino had to say next.

“...can we… let her join us…?” Nino pleaded. “She looks so lonely… it would be bad to leave her alone tonight, right?”

Nino’s true reasons were a lie, but he couldn’t blame her for asking in that way. Despite knowing his thoughts were influenced, it was too late to turn back now.

Jaffar was immensely aroused, not just because of Nino, but because of Annette too. He wanted her, and so did his girlfriend.

“...do you want to join us, Annette?” he asked the question Nino was waiting for. 

Annette was perhaps more broken than the two of her friends combined. Hearing him say was fantastic, but her decision had been made long ago-- she had been staring at his cock for a while now. She wanted it.

“... _please.”_

With those lingering rational thoughts now satisfied, there was no longer any reason for them to exist. As soon as Annette closed the door, making sure it was firmly closed this time, all three succumbed to their lust.

Nino was the first to act, lunging at her friend and embracing her in a way she never thought she would-- with a kiss. 

Annette’s eyes widened, not just because of the surprise ambush, but because… this was her first. Her first-ever kiss, and it was being stolen by her new friend.

...but she didn’t mind. Nino’s lips felt divine, and she could taste unfamiliar things on it. She theorized it was remnants of Jaffar’s semen. Even if it wasn't, the embrace all he was turning her on spectacularly, enough to give her the confidence to greedily kiss her friend back. The kiss was messy, neither girl knowing what to really do with it, but they significantly enjoyed themselves.

“...you taste really sweet, Annie,” Nino said, her head wavering back and forth.

“Nino… I feel… really weird…” she answered, barely able to keep her eyes open. It wasn’t due to lack of sleep, however, but rather dizziness. 

“Oh… I know!” Nino had an idea. “Let’s get you out of those clothes. You must be so hot in them.”

“Mmmhmm…”

Annette didn’t seem too fussed about the idea anymore, a stark contrast to her earlier stage where she desperately covered herself up. She knew it was weird for her friend to undress her, but feeling the cooler air against her skin told her that Nino’s idea was a sound one.

Marveling at her friend’s nude body, Nino licked her lips. “You’re really sexy, Annie…”

Jaffar shared the same view too. The two had almost identical bodies, even with their breast sizes. If it wasn’t for Nino having a turn with her first, he’d have undoubtedly lunged at her by now, ready to take her. It was uncharacteristic of him to even think of doing such a thing, but ordinary reason was currently taking a vacation. He badly wanted to hear how lewd her voice could be.

“...what do we now, Nino?” Annette asked, acting like a lost puppy. There were nerves in her voice, but was lacking most of her early embarrassment. The aroma had dulled it, and she was so focused on staring at Jaffar’s cock that she wasn’t thinking about what to say very much.

Luckily, Nino noticed what the girl was staring at and saw an opportunity to not only give Annie what she wanted, but also really make Jaffar happy. 

“Jaffar looks awfully lonely, don’t you think?” she asked, receiving a gentle nod in return. “How about… you and I please him… together?”

“Together…?” Annette muttered.

“Yes!” Nino answered excitedly. Jaffar was finding this conversation strange, but only because his girlfriend seemed to be the most in control… or at least it looked that way. He tried not to think about it too much. He knew he could cut away the source of that aphrodisiac and restore normality, but did he _want to?_ It could cost him so much. Of course, he _knew_ he was only thinking this because of that flower; it was doing a damn good job at keeping him complacent. 

By this point, Jaffar was sitting patiently on the bed, and his chosen position worked out nicely for the two girls. Nino initiated things, kneeling in front of him and gently grasping his dick, the action alone bringing her much satisfaction. Annette mimicked her friend’s actions, though hesitation crept its way into her hand as she raised it. This was the first dick she had ever seen, and was going to be the first one she’d hold too! Even a strong aphrodisiac couldn’t stop her from feeling those nerves, though it did dampen that anxiety a fair bit. Eventually, she finally took hold of his length, the two girls each working a different part of his shaft. 

Jaffar was mesmerized by their individual touches, immediately noticing the subtle differences in how their hands felt and performed. Not content with just a simple handjob, Nino moved in, taking his tip into her mouth. She got a little too into it before her eyes widened, suddenly remembering the other girl that was with her.

Releasing his head, she wiped her mouth clean and giggled. “Want to give it a go, Annie?”

“Umm... if that’s okay…” she still felt shy, but confidence was beginning to manifest itself. Though Nino got carried away with her demonstration, seeing how she did it helped visualise what she had to do too. Jaffar’s reaction was pleasant too; she wanted him to groan like that because of her as well! It was bizarre thinking she was about to do this with him of all people, but right now it felt so right. Before this, she certainly saw him as the cool and cold type, not too different from a certain individual she knew. However, Jaffar was always off-limits… but that was about to change.

The anticipation for what she was about to do filled her with a wonderful level of determination. Now eager to prove herself, Annette took her first cock into her mouth. With Nino’s aid, she did not have to worry about keeping his shaft stable. All she had to do was suck. 

She noticed the unique and strangely familiar taste first. It wasn’t hard to figure out where it was from though, considering what the couple was doing moments prior. Remembering Nino’s demonstration, as well as using some of her knowledge, she began to pleasure him. Her technique was wildly inconsistent, but she at least knew that he’d appreciate a constant flow of saliva. 

Jaffar leaned his head back, enjoying the sensation of two girls pleasuring him at once. Both were being incredibly adventurous, for Nino was prioritizing his balls while Annette worked his shaft, experimenting with how much she could take in. It wasn’t much, but it was more than enough to keep him enthralled in ecstasy.

These two girls desired nothing but his happiness. Thanks to their individual contributions, it didn’t take long for his climax to approach. While it was tempting to soil the insides of Annette’s mouth, he wasn’t quite sure if she was ready for that just yet. Besides, Nino had done plenty of the work and deserved some of the reward alongside her friend. Because of that, he found a solution that would please them both. 

“Girls…” he groaned, warning them of his impending orgasm. He forced his cock out of Annette’s mouth, something that was surprisingly difficult with the grip she had on it. Nino squashed her cheek against her friend’s, giving him a clear place to aim for that would coat both of them equally.

Nino accepted his tribute with a smile on her face. Annette was happy too, but a little lost with all the amazing emotions she was feeling. She was unbelievably giddy, not far from how Nino was acting earlier in the night. 

“Mmm… you look really beautiful like that, Annie…” Nino hummed, unable to resist the urge to sneak in a few licks on the girl’s faces. There were so many delicious treats waiting to be sampled on it, after all. How could she not? Annette returned the favor, remembering that she was quite thirsty still. His semen would keep her going before she had a proper drink. 

Nino still couldn’t believe how attracted she was to her friend right now. She wanted to see more of her in action. She wanted to see how her face would distort when her boyfriend took her virginity. The abundance of her lewd thoughts was shocking, but she loved them!

Annette was admittedly hard to read. She was undeniably happy, but her mind was probably a haze of endless thoughts and emotions. Nino was concerned that her friend wasn’t doing so well mentally, but she had a good idea of how to resolve this issue.

Distractions. All she had to do was make sure Annie focused on nothing but pleasure. For that reason, Nino spent some time playing with the girl’s body. She groped her breasts and played with her nipples, not even hesitating to slip a gentle but curious finger into the girl’s pussy. Not once did she ever think she would do such a thing, but she was uncontrollably aroused. 

It did the trick. Annette loosened up and let loose her wonderful voice. “N-Nino… that feels… ah…”

“Hey, Annie… do you want... to have sex… with Jaffar?” she asked, feeling so lewd asking such a thing. “Do you... want to feel him inside you?”

Jaffar was surprised to see the girl being dominated by his own girlfriend. He never figured Nino as the type, but Annette’s overall submissiveness wasn’t exactly making it difficult. Regardless, he was certainly enjoying what he was seeing. 

“...yes… I… really want that…” she sounded entranced by the idea. 

Nino’s pillow was now the home to a new head. Annette laid down, feeling more drawn to reality thanks to knowing she was about to lose her virginity. She never thought she’d lose it like _this_ , but she also knew she didn’t mind one bit. She had craved sex for so long in private and she wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this go to waste!

Positioning himself in front of her, Jaffar could already tell she was going to be a tighter fit due to her inexperience. Thankfully, she was dripping wet and that alone was going to make her first time a lot smoother. Nino laid down beside her friend, holding Annie’s hand gently as a means of support. The couple found it strange knowing they were essentially sharing a third person right now, but that didn’t stop it from being hot. That was what they focused on-- they’d have time to think about how bizarre this entire situation was at a later date. Only one thing mattered right now, and that was how marvelous everything was. 

Jaffar began to push inside her, pausing when he saw her wince, but Nino’s tight grip on her hand and her subsequent sweet-talking calmed the girl down. Soon enough, he was able to sink in deeper, claiming her virginity properly. Surprisingly, Annette took the pressure well. It was visibly clear that it was hurting her, but she was managing to keep calm and collected. Nino’s presence was absolutely a positive influence in the matter. 

The assassin never thought he’d be taking another girl’s virginity, yet here he was, seeing a little blood trail down his shaft once again. 

“How are you feeling, Annette?” he wanted to make absolutely sure. Unlike Nino, he hadn’t learned what her different faces meant, so he had to hear her response to confirm any suspicions.

“...ah… it hurts a little still… but it is starting to feel really nice…” she confessed, a warm smile on her face. 

“...I’m glad,” he replied, now convinced he didn’t need to hold back as much. 

With Nino reinforcing the girl, Jaffar tested the waters, trying to figure out what the girl’s limits were. He continuously sped up, but was pleasantly surprised to learn that her pain was actually _reducing_. Jaffar had his suspicions as to why the girl was taking it so well, but either way, he was glad she was enjoying herself without any hindrance.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Annie?” Nino contributed in her own way.

“Mmm… it does…” Annie was in agreement. She adored how full he was making her feel, and though it was painful initially, she was finally feeling the joys of sex. She was worried though-- if it was feeling this good already… she may just grow addicted to this if it gets any better!

Jaffar continued to thrust, using her hips, and later her breasts for support. He was a little mesmerized by how familiar this all felt. Though there were subtle differences, their similar bodies made pounding one mage not so different from ramming the other. 

Eventually, Nino requested a shift in position. It was odd that she of all people was making the request, but her motives became clear quickly. Jaffar took the girl from behind, witnessing Nino be especially daring.

Spreading her legs open, his girlfriend diverted Annette’s concentration to her crotch. “Annie… _please…”_

He was insanely curious if she would actually do it. The girls had kissed, but would she be willing to do such a thing?

His question was answered quickly when Annette sunk her tongue into her friend’s pussy almost instantly. Even Nino was shocked at the speed, even more so when Annie began to eat her out with astonishing vigor. The girl was treating this as if this was her first meal in days, and the shock of how wonderful it felt turned Nino into a moaning mess.

Jaffar couldn’t believe this night. Not only was he fucking Annette, but he could see his girlfriend being eaten out by another girl. Not once did he think such things would happen, let alone together. This night was proving to be one they’d never forget.

They had that flower to simultaneously thank and blame.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest when those familiar signs showed themselves. With each orgasm he had, every subsequent one came a lot faster.

He did have one problem, however. Was he willing to cum inside Annette? There was some contemplation on his part, but he found his answer when the girl suddenly wailed loudly, her walls clamping around his cock. She squeezed him relentlessly, her tightness eclipsing that of Nino’s easily. With this sudden pressure showing itself, he had no choice in the matter anymore. Jaffar came inside her, listening to the moans of both girls as he did so, a wonderful amplification to how amazing everything felt. 

Jaffar was getting a little concerned. He was _still_ raring to go. That flower was powerful and he was tempted to just eliminate it so they could sleep… but seeing these two sexy girls cuddling up to each other ruined that idea. He still _craved_ them.

“Jaaffaarrrr…” Nino muttered.

He was never going to grow tired of hearing her say that.

“We want more…” 

* * *

The group was once again unaware that they had someone spying on them. Unfortunately for them, closed doors weren’t going to prevent this person from taking a peek.

Loki was glad she acted fast and transformed into Haar when Annette showed up. Her presence was an unexpected factor, but she was thankful for it. She had learned so much from the girl’s presence.

Most interestingly, she learned that the longer the flower’s scent lingered, the easier it was for a newcomer to succumb to their urges and join in. Of course, that wasn’t a fair conclusion to make just yet considering she had only one test subject, but it certainly gave her quite the idea.

It was annoying that Plumeria hadn’t told her that information in advance, but learning it through this initial experiment was admittedly satisfying. 

Now satisfied she had all the relevant data she needed, she left the trio. She had to prepare for the next stage of her mischievous plan. 

* * *

Jaffar woke up with a ridiculous headache. 

It took him some time to process why, but he soon remembered that last night wasn’t a dream. If it was, there wouldn’t be two adorable girls cuddling up to him right now.

Everything after he creampied Annette was a hazy memory. They had gone at it for a long time, he knew that much. He had taken both girls in numerous positions and filled them up several more times too.

It was a marvel he didn’t feel tremendously exhausted.

When the two girls eventually woke up from their slumber, they were similarly confused too, and then very embarrassed. It was difficult to forget how much the two made out with each other. Their friendship wasn’t going to be the same again, but they were both determined to not let it fracture. 

The two girls both confessed that they did really like what they did, so there wasn’t really much reason to be ashamed. That embarrassment would understandably linger for some time, but most importantly, there were no regrets.

Jaffar was glad about one thing. That pink flower that Annette gifted them? It had since lost its sparkle, signifying that its magic had faded.

“...do you think the flower made us that way?” Annette asked, right on cue.

“I think so…” Nino murmured. “Where did you even buy that thing?”

“Buy? What do you mean?”

“You came to our room last night and gave it to us as a present.”

“Huh? No I didn’t!”

Jaffar sighed. That explained why Annette was so off initially. Someone had stolen their appearance to plant that flower. 

Deciding it was time for an investigation, Jaffar quickly got dressed and left the room, giving the girls some time to recuperate on their own, but not before handing them two vials.

Nino gulped it down immediately upon realizing what it was, while Annette just stared at it for a while, not sure what it was. “...um… what is this?” she eventually had the courage to ask.

Jaffar looked her straight in the eyes.

“Contraception.”

She froze up, suddenly feeling ridiculously embarrassed. She wasted no time in opening up the vial and gulping the liquid down, even if it didn’t taste particularly nice. She had almost forgotten how many times Jaffar had come inside her… it certainly explained why she was still so wet down there. 

The two girls got dressed in Jaffar’s absence, suspecting he left to give them some privacy… even though it was arguably not needed.

When he returned, he looked defeated.

“We were not the only ones.”

“What do you mean?” Nino asked for elaboration.

Jaffar was truly starting to believe this was all some ridiculous dream. He had heard that there were realms dedicated to dreams and nightmares. Perhaps someone from those worlds was responsible? 

Things would make a whole lot more sense if this were some strange dream.

“Leave the inn with me, and you will find out.”

And so, they did.

Both girls were flabbergasted at the sight before them. The beach was littered with people… but they weren’t engaging in typical beach activities. The abundance of those pink flowers was not unnoticed. They scattered the beach, releasing their aromas. 

No one was there to enjoy the beach anymore. They were there to enjoy each other.

They were suddenly very happy they woke up so late.

Annette scanned the beach, seeing an abundance of familiar faces. She didn’t recognise every single one, but she absolutely saw Roy and Lilina going at it. Not too far from that, Sakura was riding Corrin. Byleth’s long coat and Lysithea’s silver mane were easy to spot too.

Even Kiran wasn’t immune to the flower’s effects. Nino saw him railing Sharena. She was even more shocked when she saw her friend, Delthea, busy having sex with Shiro of all people. 

“Ah, good morning girls!” a mature voice called out to them. They were so distracted by the scene that they didn’t notice Loki bathing in a bikini, watching the chaos unfold. “I hope you aren’t going to threaten me with a dagger again, Jaffar. That was awfully rude.”

“You’re… Loki!” Nino finally recognized her under that outrageously large hat she was wearing. “Did you do this to everybody?!”

“I did!” she sounded so proud of herself. “You have me to thank for your fun last night too. You are very welcome.”

“...w-what?”

“You were wonderful test subjects. As thanks, you are welcome to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Of course, you are also welcome to join them!”

They wanted to snap back, but a familiar scent caught their noses. It served as an unfortunate distraction.

“...Jaffar…” Nino was already herself. “...w-what do we do…?”

He was pissed at Loki for interfering with them. When he left earlier and saw her, he threatened her after hearing her story. She vowed to not bother them again, something he believed was genuine as she was legitimately shocked when a dagger found its way close to her throat. Frankly, what else she got up to was none of his business. The Order would clear up her mess eventually. 

“...we should go back inside,” Annette suggested. “I… am scared about what would happen if we went towards the beach.”

“...y-yeah, I agree…” Nino shared the same view. She was starting to feel absolutely horny, but she knew all she needed to satisfy her was Jaffar. Annette was a wonderful bonus too. However, she had no desire to add any more people to their little group.

Jaffar agreed with them, but also had an additional reason for not staying outside. He wasn’t good with crowds.

The trio spent the rest of the day indoors, but they didn’t mind. They had _lots_ of fun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
